Aquaman: Time and Tide Vol 1
| years published = 1993-1994 | total issues = 4 | featured characters = Aquaman (Orin); Flash (Barry Allen) | creators = Peter David; Kirk Jarvinen; Brad Vancata; Tom McCraw; Dan Nakrosis; Eddie Berganza; Kevin Dooley | previous = ''Aquaman'', Vol. 5 | next = ''Aquaman'', Vol. 6 }} * Aquaman: Time and Tide 1 * Aquaman: Time and Tide 2 * Aquaman: Time and Tide 3 * Aquaman: Time and Tide 4 * None * Aquaman: Time and Tide (TPB) * Peter David - Writer * Kirk Jarvinen - Penciler; Cover artist * Brad Vancata - Inker; Cover inker * Tom McCraw - Colorist * Dan Nakrosis - Letterer * Eddie Berganza - Assistant editor * Kevin Dooley - Editor "Flash Back" Aquaman sits in the Aquacave reading the last paragraph of Atlanna's chronicles of the history of Atlantis. He decides to add to the journal his history as well and begins writing. He begins with his belief that his mother was either delusional or insane. She claimed that Arthur's father was a centuries-old Atlantean wizard though Aquaman has long theorized it was a surface dweller. He reflects on his ancestry which includes Kordax, a monster of "epic proportions" with blond hair and command over sea creatures - a coincidence that leaves Aquaman distressed. He then recalls the first time he was ever called a hero. Alerted by sharks that something strange was occurring on the surface. Trickster robs a cruise ship on which is a police convention. He runs through the air towards his minisub but is being chased by the Flash who, as Barry Allen, happened to be part of the convention. Aquaman surfaces in the middle of the chase distracting Flash enough that Trickster is able to tag him with leg restraints. Flash tumbles along the water's surface and collides with a large shark, loses consciousness and sinks. Aquaman orders the sharks not to eat the Flash but they appear to have very short-term memories. In their confusion over recent events, Aquaman is able to rescue the Flash and bring him to the Aquacave. Flash regains consciousness and Aquaman tells Flash of his distrust of surface dwellers. Flash, however, is able to reason with Aquaman convincing him to help in the capture of the Trickster. After the capture, Flash convinces Aquaman to join him in Crescent Shore to get a "hero's welcome" hoping the experience will aid in easing some of Aquaman's distrust of surface dwellers. While waiting to be presented to the public, Flash gives Aquaman his hero name based on the "A" symbol on his belt, although Aquaman tells him it's an Atlantean letter. The Mayor presents Aquaman with the key to the city and Flash is soon informed that the Trickster has escaped. While Flash goes looking for him, Aquaman is escorted to a limousine with the Mayor and his Public Relations staff, Jack Shipp and Bart Saxton. They try to talk Aquaman into being the resident hero to allow them to cash in on his presence. They had previously settled on the name "Ocean King" and had many items of merchandizing prepared (such as key chains, watches and fly swatters). They even had begun sketches for a potential comic book series. Disgusted, and aggravated by cigar smoke and vodka (he had mistaken for water), Aquaman busts out of the moving limo, through traffic before collapsing on the sidewalk where he was immediately accosted by fans. Trickster spots Aquaman and begins taunting him. The crowd cheers Aquaman on, but Aquaman turns and begins walking away. Trickster tries to goad him with a fish-shaped smoke bomb and a bucket of sand that forms an adhesive but Aquaman continues walking away. As Trickster gets more and more daring in his taunts, he also gets closer and Aquaman knocks him out with a single punch. The crowd, thinking it was all part of his master plan, cheer Aquaman again but Aquaman lashes out at them. He is about to dive back into the ocean when Flash catches up to him, hands him the key to the city and offers some kind words. "Fish Tales" Ten months ago a female dolphin named Sleek Tail and a male dolphin named Fast Swimmer conceive a child. Eight months ago Fast Swimmer dies during an oil tanker spill. Two months ago Sleek Tail and her family fend off an attack by a hungry shark. Today, Sleek Tail gives birth. She and her dolphin family help the newborn to the surface to get its first breath of air but it is immediately captured in a fishing net. Sleek Tail tries to free it and is caught herself. The sailors bring them aboard and prepare to kill them but Aquaman stops them. A few days later, Aquaman is in the Aquacave writing in the Atlantis Chronicles. He tells of how, after being abandoned on Mercy Reef as a baby, he is taken in and raised by Porm, a dolphin on the verge of having her own child, Drin. She takes Orin as a child despite the other dolphins' lack of concern. At eighteen months Porm refuses to let Orin nurse any longer and Orin must learn to catch fish. A young female dolphin, Nera, tries to show him but she is attacked by Cron, a shark. Slammed against a reef, Orin grabs a sharp piece of coral and takes out one of Cron's eyes. Afterwards, he is amazed that he is able to use his hands to grasp things and uses his hands to catch fish to eat. Later still Orin decides to court Nera but his brother, Drin, wants to as well. Drin and Porm prevent Orin from trying as he is not their kind. Porm takes Orin to a nearby fishing boat so Orin can see what humans look like. Orin is appalled. Drin begins taunting Orin, who thinks he's showing off for Nera, and accidentally collides with the motor of the boat which fatally wounds him. The sailors attempt a mercy killing but Orin prevents it. The other dolphins tell Orin to abandon him to the approaching sharks. Orin tries to scare off the sharks but Cron confronts him telling him that waste is not their way and he must respect that. Orin allows the sharks to consume Drin's corpse. Orin realizes that he cannot stay with Porm and the family, they hug and part ways. "Snowball in Hell" An Inupiat teenaged girl, Kako, has attempted to kill a polar bear but has only wounded it. It chases her down and is about to kill her when Orin intervenes. Orin and the bear fight, with the bear giving Orin a scar along his temple that he has to this day, when Kako rejoins the fight giving Orin the chance he needs to snap the bear's neck. Orin passes out from his injuries and Kako takes him home to nurse him back to health. Kako lives with her grandfather and grandmother, her parents having died. Grandfather is a fisherman who prefers the old ways (i.e. hand fishing, dog sleds) to the new ways (i.e. trawlers, snowmobiles) which he views as "white man contamination." Thus is he distraught to find a white man in his home but Kako quickly explains how he saved her life. Aquaman, writing in the chronicles, explains that after he had been abandoned by Arthur Curry, the Lighthouse Keeper, Orin had had enough of humanity and traveled north to Alaska where he lived alone and content for months until encountering Kako. Back to the story. While unconscious in Kako's home, Orin "awakens" in an ocean having been summoned by a female being (later called "Nuliajuk" by Grandfather) who demands payment for killing the polar bear. Orin can either give his own life or she will take someone dear to him later on. Before Orin can make a choice he awakens in Kako's home. Grandmother tells Orin the legend of the white man: In the olden days there were no white men, just the Indians. Then one day they came and they were "huge, snarling, with fangs and claws." The dogs snarled at them and, believing this to be a greeting, dropped to all fours and snarled back. The dogs then outwit the stupid men by biting themselves. Again the men mimic the behavior but bite themselves fatally and leave. However, more came and they have not left, only multiplied. Grandfather admits his hatred of the white man but offers Orin a place to stay out of fairness for saving his granddaughter. Obviously smitten with Kako, and she with him, he chooses to stay. In Orm's house, Orm and his mother have an argument leading to Orm's threatening of his mother with a knife. Orm's mother blames Orm for bringing the white man's new ways to the house (which have turned her husband into a couch potato) but Orm points out that he is bringing in the money and that she has no reason to complain. He storms out (presumably to find Kako because...) Orin, who has now healed, is teaching Kako how to play baseball when she offers herself to him and he accepts. Their lovemaking is witnessed by Orm who becomes furious. After Orin has fallen asleep and awakens, he finds Kako missing. After a quick search Orin finds her unconscious and severely injured. Orin returns her to her home where the grandparents tend to her wounds while giving Orin evil stares obviously blaming him for Kako's injuries. Orin closes his eyes... And returns to the land of Nuliajuk. Orin sees Kako trapped within Nuliajuk's dwelling and Nuliajuk says this is the trade for Orin killing the bear. Orin attacks but Nuliajuk's dog also attacks. Orin, however, is quickly able to rip the dog's head off. Orin attacks, proclaiming himself to be of a new mythology where she is of an old. Nuliajuk turns her fingers into eels which attack Orin but he commands them to attack her instead and they obey. While she is distracted, and vowing revenge, Orin rescues Kako. They both wake up and Orin tells Kako and the family of what he believes to have been a dream. Grandfather realizes it was not a dream and goes pale terrified that someone in his household has offended Nuliajuk. His fear triggers a fatal heart attack. Orin is chased from the house. He returns six months later but the family has moved. "King of the Sea" Aquaman's journal turns to Ocean Master. He reflects on the time when he was King of Atlantis and he presented his and Mera's son to all of Atlantis. The proceedings were interrupted by Ocean Master demanding to have the presence of Aquaman, which was granted. Ocean Master immediately challenges Aquaman to become ruler of the oceans. Seeing this as farcical, Aquaman offers no resistence telling Ocean Master that the oceans rule man, not the other way around. Ocean Master then challenges Aquaman to kingship over Atlantis and attacks but Aquaman defeats him very easily. Because of arrogance, confidence and/or pity, Aquaman allows the defeated villain to leave only for him to return shortly thereafter in a submarine launching torpedoes at Atlantis. Aqualad is the first to spot the attack and he called to Aquaman. Together they flip a torpedo back at the submarine making a hole large enough for them to enter. The heroes are surrounded by armed henchmen and are chained upside down. While Ocean Master monologues, during which Aquaman realizes he is related to Kako's family, Aquaman tests the strength of the chains holding him. Ocean Master reveals that it was he who attacked Kako and that his mother claimed he was the product of her being seduced by an "undersea wizard." At this point in the narrative, Aquaman, who had been writing the story, stares at the words "undersea wizard" and begins remembering the prophecy from the Atlantis Chronicles of the battle between two half-brothers to determine the fate of Atlantis. Returning to the story, Aquaman breaks the chains that bound him and disarms Ocean Master. At that point Mera, outside the submarine, attacks it herself and Aquaman and Aqualad leave the ship. Ocean Master triggered his submarine's self-destruct sequence killing all the henchmen. Back in the Aquacave, Aquaman ponders this latest revelation that his mother was not insane, Ocean Master is his half-brother and that she, Ocean Master and he, himself, are all part of an ancient prophecy. He doesn't yet know what to think. * Aquaman: Time and Tide redirects to this page. * * * * Category: Category:DC Comics